Dazzled by a Duke
by DazzledbyEdwardCullen
Summary: Haha cheesy title i know. Basically Edward is a troubled duke and Isabella is the one woman he never forgot
1. Chapter 1

One

Edward Anthony Masen was not particularly enjoying himself this evening. Oh, the pretty woman draped across his arm was indeed trying to gain his wandering attention but his body refused to react. Lady Mallory was all but dry humping him, desperately seeking a way to guide him to her.

"Edward," she pouted prettily.

He turned his head to gaze at Lauren Mallory, finding the beautiful mistress very put out by his complete lack of attention.

"Sorry my pet," he murmured, knowing that these seemingly soothing words would have the right effect on the intended target.

Lady Mallory still looked put out so Edward made a mental note for his secretary, Lyndon, to purchase something just right for Edward's mistress.

He leaned over to kiss her cheek before standing up and heading towards the bedroom door.

"Must you go so soon?"

He turned and was rather tempted by the sight of the beautiful woman draped across her couch like a blanket, inviting and full of warm, womanly curves. But, temptation must be put aside for other important business matters.

"I must. You know what is waiting for me at home."

In truth, she only knew what gossip had told her. That Edward Anthony Masen had become Edward Anthony Masen, Duke of Greenleigh through questionable means. He had been just plain old Edward Masen, second son of the eighth duke of Greenleigh. His older brother George had been twenty-five years old, healthy and full of life. Then, quite suddenly, George had fallen asleep one evening after a night on the town with his friends and when his valet had come to wake him up, his master hadn't respond.

George's death had been a tragic blow in Edward's life. He hadn't intended upon inheriting the title. George had been married with two beautiful children, both unfortunately girls, but George had been young so there was still plenty of time for heirs.

Not to mention that while growing up, George had been more of a father to Edward than their own father. His father hadn't been a drunk, hadn't had any illegitimate children running around. None of those things. Their father's only crime had been neglect. Their father had only loved his hounds and their mother. One would have thought that the duke would have been proud of two healthy sons in line for the dukedom. But no, he had only smiled lovingly at his pretty wife each time she had given birth and had absently gazed at the sleeping bundle.

Their mother, in the beginning had been sympathetic, explaining that their father had loved them in his own way. Later though, she had grown tired of the same pleading questions, muttering, 'Your father is a duke and very busy.'

It had definitely not been an idyllic childhood.

But George and Edward stuck it out together and had remained best friends.

Lady Mallory's seductive voice brought him back to the present.

"Yes, I know what's waiting for you. "she said prettily.

He gave her a small smile and said, "I shall be back before you know it."

As he left, he made another mental note about bringing back a rather expensive bauble for his mistress.

---

Lady Isabella Swan tried not to wince as Sir Humphrey managed, once again, to step on her toes. She tried keeping the smile plastered on her face but every time his foot managed to land on her own, the smile slipped a notch.

"I'm so sorry my lady," mumbled the red faced Humphrey.

He had practically been pushed and prodded by his mother to ask Isabella to dance. Bella had been to nice to refuse so, now Bella would be walking on injured feet.

"It's all right Sir Humphrey," said Bella in what she hoped was a calm voice.

He didn't appear to believe her.

As they twirled around the ballroom, Humphrey tried making polite conversation which Bella deemed unwise in regard to her trodden toes.

"So, have you heard about the latest gossip?"

"No," she murmured, deftly moving one foot away from his dangerous one.

"The ninth duke of Greenleigh died. In his sleep."

Bella prided herself on being a remarkable dancer, but this piece of news had caused her to misstep. Humphrey caught her and she thought she heard him muttering about 'here I thought I was a terrible dancer.'

Bella decided to let that one go in favor of hearing more about this information.

"What happened?"

He gave her a look that said _haven't you been listening? _but continued anyways.

"Don't know. Apparently, the poor mans valet had tried waking his master up the next morning but Greenleigh hadn't responded. Very tragic news indeed. I wonder how the brother is taking it."

Yes, how was Edward taking the news? She hadn't seen or spoken to Edward in five years. Right before he had left for Eton. Right before he'd…

Mustn't go there, she told herself. She had promised herself that she would forget all about that evening.

Fortunately the music was coming to a close signaling the end of this wretched dance. Bella curtsied to Humphrey as he bowed to her.

She turned, scanning the crowd for her best friend, Lady Alice Brandon.

Bella spotted her friends dark, short locks along with Rosalie Hales, long, golden ones. They were as ever surrounded by a flock of eager gentlemen, all vying for the attentions of either ladies.

She made her way towards them, murmuring polite hellos to those she knew as she passed by.

When she finally reached them, the flock of gentlemen enthusiastically greeted her. It took everything in her not to roll her eyes at them.

Besotted idiots.

She gave the gentlemen, a pretty smile and announced, "I hope you gentlemen don't mind if I steal Lady Alice and Lady Rosalie from you for a few minutes."

Well, they couldn't very well say no could they?

She dragged her friends to a quiet corner just near one of the ballrooms entrances.

"What is it Bella?" asked Alice.

"Have you heard? George Masen, the Duke of Greenleigh just died."

They both reacted with just as much shock as Bella had. And no wonder. They along with Bella, Bella's brother Jasper, George, Edward and Alice's brother Emmett had grown up together. The little group had spent many a day playing in the sunshine together.

"Oh Bella, what happened?" demanding Rosalie.

Bella relayed the same information that Sir Humphrey had told them.

"Poor Edward," murmured Alice.

Bella pushed all thoughts of him away at the mention of his name.

Alice looked at Bella and said, "I'm sorry Bella. I forgot about-"

She waved a hand clearly signaling that everything was perfectly fine.

Except, it wasn't. Now that Edward was the duke, was he destined to stay in London? That would mean seeing him again, maybe even rehashing unpleasant memories.

_No need to think of that right now _she told herself.

With a smile, she grabbed her friends hands and said, "So how about we go back to that flock of eager gentlemen shall we?"

**A/N: **Well? Thoughts? Comments? Reviews?


	2. Never Forgotten

Two

As the ducal carriage rolled up to the intimidating family seat, known as Greenleigh Estate, Edward grimaced slightly. This mansion had never been his favorite growing up. It had felt less like a home and more like a place he had been conveniently put away too.

Being of nobility, Edward and George hadn't been allowed to interact with the village children. There was only so much time one could spend with one's sibling before dislikes started to arise.

"Here you go milord," said a footman indicating it was time to exit the carriage.

He murmured his thanks and stepped down to only to be greeted by the butler, Hodges.

"My lord let me be the first to welcome you home."

"Thank you Hodges."

After greeting each and every one of the household staff, Edward retired to the cozy confines of his study. He pulled out a bottle of whiskey and sat in front the roaring fire, trying to drink himself into a sweet oblivion.

The heat of the fire along with the bottle of whiskey lulled him into a dreamless sleep.

There was a deep pounding sensation behind Edwards eyelids. With a groan he tried to raise his head but the effort was exhausting. He struggled to open one green eye and was startled to discover that he was lying in his massive bed, the sheets tangled around his legs.

Someone must have carried him up the stairs. He scooted over to the edge of the bed, manfully ignoring the lull of the soft pillows and the headache that threatened to consume him.

His valet, Harsgroove, came into his room, bearing his masters clothes.

"Good morning my lord."

"Nothing good about it," mumbled Edward as he managed to stand up.

"Beg you pardon?" inquired Harsgroove.

"Never mind."

"Right Sir. Well, shall we begin?"

He nodded and stood in the center of his room for a good thirty minutes, before his valet settled on gray pantaloons, red waistcoat and a intricately tied cravat.

Edwards hair refused to be tame, so it was allowed to form in a casual disarray.

A footman appeared in the doorway bearing silver salver with a card on top.

"This just arrived for you My Lord."

Upon opening the card, his eyes strayed to the name Swan.

As his mind registered the name, his heart began to beat rapidly. Isabella Swan. The most desirable woman in London. _She could have been YOUR woman._

His cravat suddenly felt tight. "Where did Hodges put them?"

"In the green salon. Shall I say your not at home?"

"No. I'll be down in a moment. Head down to the kitchen and tell Cook to prepare a tray of refreshments for the ladies."

"Yes My Lord."

He needed time to mentally prepare himself. He hadn't seen or spoken to Isabella Swan in five years. He had spent five long years thinking of her. And trying to forget her. Trying to forget the way those brown pools had darken when his kisses had awakened her desires.

Just thinking about those eyes had made his loins throb.

He ruthlessly pushed those thoughts aside.

_Think of all those times when she was meddlesome and annoying. Stubborn and rebellious. _

But even then, she had enchanted him. No matter, he thought ruthlessly. I can be cold and distant.

And with that mindset, he headed down the long hallway and down the spiral staircase to greet the one woman who had never stopped haunting his dreams.


End file.
